Deux hommes et quelques vieux souvenirs
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: [CONCOURS MARINE] Deux hommes assis l'un en face de l'autre à jouer aux dames. Ils ont perdu leur jeunesse mais leurs yeux étincellent encore. Deux hommes assis l'un en face de l'autre à discuter du passé, du présent, de l'avenir, à parier et à rire. "Il était une fois, un homme, fort et imposant, qui était un grand héros…" (je ne dévoile pas les personnages, pour la surprise)


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Après deux concours sur le fandom passés en tant que spectatrice, je me lance en tant que participante. Voici donc, mesdames mesdames, messieurs messieurs, ma modeste participation au concours **Marine à tout prix** organisé par Minimilie et ses acolytes. Je n'ai pas mis le nom des personnages, c'est volontaire ! *aaaaah sacrée Zuzu*

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Deux hommes et quelques vieux souvenirs

_Un jeu de dame sur une petite table en bois, deux tasses fumantes posées sur leurs soucoupes, deux hommes. Leur silence._

- Il était une fois, un homme, fort et imposant, qui était un grand héros pour sa patrie. Il se sauvait de toutes les situations dans lesquelles il était, il abattait tous ses ennemis un par un, il écrasait tout sur son passage. Il était tellement fort que même son…

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne à présent, Garp ?

_Silence._

- Je fais mes mémoires.

- Sauf que là, tu me casses les oreilles avec ce ton dramatique et ces balivernes.

- Des balivernes ?! Ce ne sont pas des balivernes ce sont des faits réels qui me sont réellement arrivés. Je ne raconte jamais de balivernes… Sengoku, je te mets au défi de trouver un seul moment dans ma vie où j'ai menti !

- Facile ! La fois où tu as accusé Momonga d'avoir chouré un dessert à la cantine alors que c'était toi. Et puis aussi, la fois où, en pleine réunion, tu as prétexté aller aux toilettes pour finalement aller regarder l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues féminines. Et la fois où…

- Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

_Silence et sourire malin._

- Je te taquine, Garp. Au fond, je t'aime bien.

- Je le sais imbécile ! Sinon, je ne serais pas là à jouer aux dames avec un vieux sénile comme toi alors que le monde court certainement à sa perte !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Le monde ne court pas à sa perte. Il est juste un peu malmené.

- Un peu malmené ?! Sengoku, tu t'entends ? C'est une guerre invisible qui est en train de se tramer dans l'ombre !

- Rienafoutre, ve fuis plus vamiral en fef !

- Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine, ça ne va pas du tout avec ton personnage !

_Soupir de désespoir et bruit de mastication._

- Si j'avais encore été Amiral en chef, ça ne se serait pas du tout passé comme ça !

- Ah bon ? Et comment tu aurais fait pour enrayer tout ça, hein ? Tiens, j'te bouffe un pion.

- Oh. Rien de plus simple en vérité…

_Silence hostile._

- … J'aurai démissionné.

- Un peu comme ce que tu as fait, non ?

- Effectivement.

- Donc, ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Des fois, je préfèrerais être mort.

_Regard perdu dans le vide._

- Dis pas de conneries, Sengoku ! T'es le seul type sur qui je peux compter dans ce monde de fou ! Si tu crèves, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

- Tu boufferas tes biscuits avec du thé tout seul en jouant aux dames.

- Mais c'est nul ! Je gagnerai tout le temps !

- Tu gagnes tout le temps puisque tu triches, Garp.

- Je ne triche pas !

_Regard dans le fond des yeux._

- Alors, si tu ne triches pas, tu as une sacrée veine aux jeux.

- Pff, même pas vrai.

- Garp, même quand on joue à la bataille navale, c'est toujours toi qui gagne !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute, imbécile, c'est toi qui mets tes navires aux points les moins stratégiques du plateau ! Pourtant, on en a fait des parties…

- Et sinon, comment trouves-tu la relève ?

- Change pas de sujet pour mettre à la trappe tes lacunes stratégiques en matière de bataille navale…

_Long silence de réflexion._

- Je crois que mes hommes s'en sortiront très bien sans moi.

- De toute façon, Garp, ils n'ont plus vraiment le choix.

- Je ne préfère pas noter cette réflexion.

- Moi je pense que le petit Sakazuki va très bien s'en sortir. Dommage que le petit Kuzan ne soit pas resté.

- Sengoku, tu parles d'eux comme si c'était encore des gamins !

- Effectivement.

- Arrêtes avec tes "effectivement", ça me soule.

_Grignotage de biscuit. Idée qui traverse l'esprit._

- Mmh, tu sais Sengoku, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir pris avec moi le petit Kobby et le petit Hermep. Ils deviendront de grands hommes.

- Oui. En attendant, ils sont petits. Tu vois, comme Sakazuki et…

- Mais c'est pas comparable !

- On verra ce que tu diras, Garp, quand l'un d'entre eux sera Amiral en chef.

- C'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Mais c'est pour bientôt…

_Silence et prise de pions._

- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer ici, je prends ces trois pions là.

- Je suis persuadé que tu triches.

- Mais arrête un peu avec ça ! On est bien partis pour passer nos vieux jours ensemble alors si tu commences déjà à grogner, Sengoku, on ne va jamais s'en sortir !

- Des fois, j'aurais aimé avoir une famille…

_Regard perdu dans le vide._

- Mouais ben quand je vois ce que sont devenus mon fils et mon petit fils… L'un est le plus grand révolutionnaire de l'univers poursuivit par le monde entier, l'autre est un pirate indiscipliné avec une somme faramineuse sur sa tête de pioche.

- Tu ne fais plus partie de la Marine, Garp, regarde les avec un autre œil. Au fond, ton fils est devenu un homme hyper important et respecté de milliers de personnes ! Il doit être fort et imposant, un grand héros…

- J'te vois venir toi ! Ne pique pas le texte de mes mémoires !

- Le texte ? Ce n'est qu'un oral pour le moment…

_Grommellements et sourire chaleureux._

- Et ton petit fils, Garp ? Un pirate indiscipliné, dis-tu… Mais quel pirate en ce monde est "discipliné" ?

- Les pirates ont leurs morales et leurs idéaux. Luffy n'a rien qu'un petit pois à la place du cerveau.

- Tu es dur avec lui, Garp. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre au fond.

- Évidemment, c'est mon p'tit fils ! Et puis, c'est lui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

- Ne crie pas, je sais déjà tout ça !

_Silence gêné. Petit rire._

- Tu vois, tu es à fond dans les idéaux de ton indiscipliné de petit fils.

- Beuh, il aurait pu faire mieux.

- Je serai fier, moi, si mon petit fils était le roi des pirates.

- Finalement, Sengoku, je crois qu'on l'a bien méritée cette retraite. On commence à ne plus être très objectif.

_Hochement de tête affirmatif._

- Je me souviens de mon premier jour dans la Marine.

- Moi aussi, Sengoku, moi aussi.

- Évidemment, tu avais subi une punition dès ton arrivée pour nonchalance et impolitesse à ton supérieur.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'en rappeler !

- En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix : tu étais juste à côté de moi.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison.

- Tu ne change pas, Garp. Tu es toujours aussi buté et grincheux. Ça fait combien de temps, 30 ans ?

- Plus… moins… Je ne sais plus et franchement, j'm'en fiche. Tu veux un biscuit ?

- Volontiers.

_Regard exaspéré et air innocent._

- Tu noteras que je n'ai pas dit "effectivement".

- Je note, je note.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'apparais dans tes mémoires ?!

- Mais bien, sûr mon am… Et attend, d'où tu sors "à ce propos" ? Cette phrase n'a aucun sens.

- Mais si, mais si. Alors, dis est-ce que moi aussi je suis fort et imposant, un grand héros ?

- Je te rappelle que tu étais l'Amiral en chef ! T'as quand même un sacré rôle.

- Le rôle principal ?

- On parle de mes mémoires, Sengoku.

- Que tu n'écriras jamais d'ailleurs.

- Oui, sans doute. Un autre biscuit ?

- Non merci.

_Moue déçue. Souvenir fugace._

- Et dire que du temps où on était encore dans la Marine tu me hurlais dessus dès que je te proposais un biscuit…

- Il faut dire aussi que tu ramenais toujours tes biscuits aux moments les moins opportuns.

- Tu reveux du thé ?

- Va te faire voir, Garp.

_Silence de réflexion, nez plongés sur le jeu de dame. _

- Sengoku ? J'ai plus faim.

- Ramasse ce paquet, tu vas te rendre malade. On en reprendra un autre jour.

- Ils ne seront pas tout mou ?

- Tu te fiche de moi, Garp ? Tes gâteaux sont aussi résistants que ma grand-mère !

- Pas sûr que la comparaison soit bien adaptée à la situation…

- Enfin, Garp ! Tes biscuits, c'est du lourd ! Tu ne te souviens pas comme ils nous ont sauvé la vie quand on était jeune ?...

_Réflexion intense, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, doigts qui caressent pensivement le menton. Soudain, éclair de génie. Souvenir fugace et éclat de rire._

- Ah mais oui ! Sacré Sengoku, tu t'en souviens ?

- Un peu que je m'en souviens ! On était sur le Nouveau Monde et on avait pris d'assaut une île sur laquelle résidait un bon gros pirate.

- Oh oui, bien gros. Avec une belle petite prime à la clé. Dans les 100 ou 200 millions. Du lourd pour l'époque.

- On a assiégé cette île à 20 navires de guerre !

- À l'époque, on avait pu se permettre ce genre de chose. Le siège était immense, je me rappelle. Des hommes armés à tous les navires, chaque parcelle de l'île était forcément dans l'œil d'un soldat.

- Rien ne bougeait, Garp, tu te souviens ? On aurait presque cru que l'île était déserte.

- On a bien faillit abandonner d'ailleurs. Mais l'île n'était pas bien grande, notre Amiral en chef de l'époque savait que ce ne serait pas bien long.

- Pas bien long, pas bien long, mon prédécesseur avait tout de même mal fait ses calculs… 112 jours qu'on est restés là-bas !

- Et puis, il y a eu ce malheur…

_Grands gestes, étoiles dans les yeux. Levé de chaise théâtral. Jeu de dame en vrac._

- Au soixante-sixième jour de siège, le navire de ravitaillement coule en pleine mer ! Nous nous rationnons pour ne pas mourir de faim…

- C'est étrange que se soit toi qui dises cela, Garp. Car sur les quelques milliers d'hommes que nous étions, tu étais le seul qui n'avais jamais faim.

- Grâce à mes biscuits !

- Biscuits que tu as gentiment partagé. Ils étaient ni bons ni mauvais, ni durs ni mous, ni écœurants ni insuffisants…

- Et ils nous ont sauvés de la mort ! Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le redis, je suis un grand héros.

- Tu es un biscuit à présent, Garp ?

_Grognement. Bruit sourd de l'homme qui s'affale sur sa chaise._

- Oups. Je me suis un peu trop emporté, j'ai balancé le jeu de dame. Désolé.

- Ah, tu vois, tu triches.

_ Regard appuyé et sourire narquois._

- Mais je suis bon joueur, Garp. On recommence ?

- C'est reparti.

_Soupir. Remise en jeu des pions. Silence de réflexion._

- Il était une fois…

- J'ai déjà eu le début, Garp. Passe directement à la première péripétie intéressante.

- Mmmhh… J'hésite. Ma première dent ou mon premier mot… Ou alors, mon premier pas, c'était terrible ! Ce jour là, mon p…

- Garp… Raconte-moi plutôt le jour où tu as appris que tu avais un petit-fils.

_Silence gêné._

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment, Sengoku ?

_Hochement de tête affirmatif. Hésitation._

- Bon d'accord.

- Tu reprends du thé, Garp ?

- Avec plaisir, mon ami.

_Sourires complices, souvenirs émouvants, rides aux coins des yeux, soupirs nostalgiques…_

_Un jeu de dame sur une petite table en bois, deux tasses fumantes posées sur leurs soucoupes, deux hommes. Leurs souvenirs._

* * *

**NdZ** Ce texte est comme une scénette de théâtre, n'hésitez pas à le lire à haute voix si vous le pouvez.  
Et bien voilà, c'était donc mon texte pour le concours, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traiter ces deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup, en individuel comme en duo (ou en trio ^^) On a l'impression d'avoir deux gamins… Deux gamins qui trainent leur bosse sur les mers depuis pas mal d'années en fait ! Bien, je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui participeront !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
